Bringing Ginny Home
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Post WarPost Hogwarts When Draco saves Ginny on the battle field, he expects that to be the end of it. But when Ginny can't remember anything but her base emotions, there might be something else to it and despite himself he agrees to stay on and help her.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had regretted many things in his nineteen years of life. He regretted that his family never cared.

It had been an elegant facade. But even as a child he saw through the masks and mystery. And below it all was the cold hard rage. At him.

He had never quite lived up to his parent's expectations of him. He was a sickly child, even at birth. He was slower than his father wanted him to be. In the elaborate fencing lessons he was always half a step behind his instructor. In school he wsa always half a step behind Granger.

He regretted that he let it get to him. He had watched as a child as his mother and father coddled each other, ignoring him. So blissfully in love... with power. The love was another act, put on for Draco's benefit. This is what you can have, it said. If you just do everything we tell you.

Draco had shied from the tolletarian rules. He had thought he was making his own destiny, that he would be nothing like his father.

Then one day he swore at a passing boy. The boy had spilled his milkshake on Draco and Draco had replied with out thinking. Calling him a filthy Muggle.

His father had given him a look of admiration.

And the flood gates opened. Draco knew how to get approval. He bad mouthed Muggles, Muggle lovers and MudBloods alike. And basked in the warmth of his father's approval.

He regretted his first meeting with her. He saw his father put the journal into her cauldron and said nothing. He saw her with Potter and reacted instinctly, lashing out at the boy through her. Potter always had that effect on him.

He regretted pretending not to care her first year. He should have been the one to save her from the chamber. He had grace and elegance with a sword. Instead Potter charged in, waving Gryffindor's sword like a baboon with a pointed stick. Draco could have made her proud of him. He should have been the one to wake her.

He regretted telling the Hat to put him in Slytherin. He hadn't let the thing argue, just demanded that he be put there.

He regretted every insult he ever flung at her. He regretted every curse they exchanged. He regretted it all.

He regretted not being there to take the curse for her. He knelt now in the grass beside her fallen form. Her face was white and drawn and her breath was shallow. He pushed back her crimson hair. He didn't know what curse hit her but she would pull out of this. She just needed time.

And help. She needed that now. She couldn't wait for the men searching for survivors.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her softly.

"Let's take you home, Ginevra."

There was only one thing in his life he had never regretted. Falling in love with her.

(A/N: Soooooo one shot or not? Once again, my stunning intellect decides it's insanely courteous of me to update a preexsisting fic and so I have decided to start a new one. Ok real reason is, I forgot to type the chapter I was going to update so you get this instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ron was biting his nails again. Hermione was still out cold, with Harry beside her, also unconscious. Harry looked better than Hermione. Hermione had been on the receiving end of three Cruciatis, along with various other spells. Ron had managed with little more than a few bruises. Then again, He had had Ginny there to protect him. She had, naturally wanted to help Harry in the final battle but was distracted. Ron couldn't remember seeing her after that.

Then again the sight of Fred lying among the fallen had derailed his normal thought process.

Harry was breathing through his mouth, his nose bloody and broken. Beyond him, Molly lay in her bed, Arthur hovering over her. Percy and Bill supported Charlie as he limped to another bed. As soon as he lay down, Ron realized four of the closest people to him were here in the same room.

Fleur rushed in. Her beautiful face was bleeding from a two inch gash in her forehead but she didn't seem to care that her beauty was marred. She ran to her husband, the simple ring on her finger sparkling brightly as she hugged him.

Her younger sister and Mediwitch in training pushed imperviously past her to look at Ron critically. Ron knew the younger girl had always had a bit of a crush on him and Harry after they saved her. Then again so had Ginny.

Gabrelle pulled out her wand and tapped his temple. Warmth flooded him and the small cuts he had sustained disapeared. She smiled contentedly and turned to Hermione on the bed.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur protested. "You are not fully trained yet. I am not sure your teacher would permit this."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Oui, but you see anyone else 'elpin'? Non! No one in zis room is in danger of dyin' anytime soon. Zerefore, I 'ave been instructed to help in any vay possible."

Fleur narrowed her eyes but let it pass.

Gabrielle healed the more serious of Hermione's wounds and her bruises. Ron was a little surprised at the attention the young French girl gave to his best friend. But then she turned and applied the same attention to Harry, if not more so. Ron noticed the blush that touched her delicate skin as she took off Harry's shirt to clean and heal the wounds under there.

She moved on to Arthur and Molly as Hermione stirred. The color was coming back to her cheeks. "Merlin, what happened?"

"We won." Ron announced then leaned in to kiss her.

A moment late, George burst into the room. He looked more alive then Ron had seen him since he helped carry his dead twin off the battle feild.

"Guys! It's Ginny!"

Every one stared. They all felt terrible, because for a moment they had forgotten about her. Harry, good as new once again, slid out of bed and leaned on Gabrielle who had rushed to him.

"Where?" He asked. The desparation in his voice was plain.

George motioned to the hall with his head. "You've got to see it to believe it, Mate."

The entire family filed out, Charlie once more helped by Percy and Bill and Ron holding Hermione in his arms.

There in the hall, his silver blonde hair streaked with crimson blood, was Draco Malfoy. In his arms he held the unconscious Ginny.

(A/N: I'm loving this fic so far! I hope you guys are too!

To ShyOfLife- I'm glad to hear it:)

To katy80 hearts tom brady- MMM. angst. You must like it! Trust me, I plan to do all that you said, and so much more!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Blind rage was tempered by pure relief. At least, that was how Ron felt. His first instinct was to beat the living shit out of the boy, but he had Hermione in his arms and Draco was holding Ginny.

"She needs help." He whispered.

Like a shot, the family was swarming. Charlie leaned on Percy as Bill scouped up his sister. George led the way into an empty room reserved specifically for Critical Patients. Ginny wasn't quite in that range, but it was obvious that she was close. Molly and Arthur brought Draco into the family room and pulled Gabrielle over to fix him up. Most of the blood was Ginny's so his wounds were mostly superficial. Gabrielle announced a bit of internal bruising and wrote out a prescription for him. He tried to rise but the young girl pushed him back with a frown.

"_You need rest_" She announced.

He glared at her for using his second language but replied in kind. _"I need to get out of here before the Weasleys kill me."_

She laughed, both at his broken French and the misconstrued notion in his head.

_"You don't know this family, cousin. They will treat you as one of their own."_

_"Why would they do that?"_

She shrugged "_You saved the girl. What more reason do they need."_

He frowned but let her push him back into the bed. Charlie was taken into the next bed and laid there. He turned his head to Draco.

Draco remembered Charlie. He was a nice guy. Cheerful and charming if shorter than his brothers. Ginny had the long end of the tall stick. She was nearly five ten, three inches taller than Ron. Draco tried not to think about her.

Charlie smiled at him and Draco was taken aback.

"Thanks mate." He whispered.

Draco stared.

"Gin means the world to us. You may have been a prick in the past, but I think a leopard can change his spots."

He held out a hand.

Draco hesitated then took it.

(A/N: I changed the description which now contains mild spoilers for the next chapter (which at least a few of my fans will threaten me for coughJulescoughrubberchickenscough) Coversation in Italics is French


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Awake Awake

Draco flexed his right arm. The muscles were sore but nothing unbearable. He had fallen yesterday during the fight and had caught himself with the aforementioned arm. Charlie, his room mate for the night, was looking haggard but Draco attributed that to his loss of sleep rather than anything life threatening.

Charlie wasn't the tallest person in the world. But what he lacked in height he easily made up in muscles. He wasn't a bodybuilder but Draco coul easily see the older man fighting and containing dragons.

Charlie grinned at him. "I hope I'm not your type."

Draco laughed. Charlie was fun and it was easy to forget that the shorter man was supposed to be his mortal enemy.

"No such luck. I rather fancy a more feminine persona."

"Like my sister?"

Draco spun and stared at Charlie as the red head slowly got out of bed. Draco moved instinctively to help him. He waved the blonde off. "I can handle this. Thanks for the offer though."

After a couple of tries, Charlie managed to hobble his way to the bathroom then back to his bed. He sat down and rubbed his left calf.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

Charlie looke blank then followed his gaze down. "Oh, that. Did it last night. Caught a spell in my chest and went down. A Lion was on me before I knew it."

"A were?"

"No. I asked Remus about it too and he said there was no such thing. Like as not was a familiar."

"What did you do?" Draco asked.

"What any self respecting male would do."

"You screamed bloody murder and kicked at it didn't you?"

"Damn straight." Charlie replied with a grin. "I wasn't doing so hot. Then this girl shows up and kills it. She turns to me and smiles. Kind of a dreamy smile. Like she wasn't really all there."

"And?" Draco prompted, caught up in it.

"Then she said to watch out for Nargles. And was gone."

Draco thought he knew who Charlie's angel was but didn't say anything. He wanted to be sure.

He was about to ask about something irrelevant when Ron poked his head in. "I hate to rain on your proverbial parade, but Ginny's waking up."

Draco quickly crossed the room and despite his arguments, he slid his shoulder under Charlie's arm and half carried, half supported the older man out the door. They made good time, reaching Ginny's room just before Harry and Hermione. Harry just barely resisted glaring at Draco.

Inside, Molly and Arther were watching as their daughter stirred. Ginny's hazel eyes flashed open and she sat up. She looked at her mother and father. The nurse checked GInny's vitals before letting her parents in. Ginny frowned at her surroundings.

"Where am I?"

Molly answered. "St Mungro's Ginny dear."

She looked at her mother. "Who are you? And who's Ginny?

(A/N: I'm gonna get my ass kicked...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I Will Remember You...

Draco stared at the red head through the window. Ginny couldn't see him and he wondered what she would think if she saw him there, his shoulder supporting her brother.

The doctor spoke quietly to Molly and Arthur and the three returned to the waiting room with the boys. Inside Ginny looked around at her surroundings.

"We can't be sure, but we believe Ginny has Sarfordus Amnesia." Said the doctor. She was a few years older than Draco and her name tag read N. Graves.

"I'm familiar with Amnesia, but I don't recognize the first word." Draco said.

Dr. Graves turned a pair of startling green eyes on him. "Are you the boyfriend?"

Harry flushed and broke in. "No, I am!"

She looked at him briefly then back to Draco.

"Sarfordus Amnesia is much like selective amnesia. The mind is robbed of names and facts but is left with her base emotions."

Draco frowned. "So she won't remember us?"

"No," Hermione broke in. "She will remember how she feels about us. For instance if she was with Ron, she would probably feel comfortable but have the innate desire to argue."

Ron smiled slightly and nodded.

Dr. Graves nodded as well. "Correct. Luckily this is curable."

"Aside from bonking her on the head?" George asked, his first show of humor since his brother's death.

Dr. Graves glared at him slightly but let it pass. "We can start her on treatment soon. Even during the treatment we have to treat her carefully. I suggest you all introduce yourself to her once again. Also be sure to mention very little of any disruptive events." Her emerald gaze drifted to George. "I understand you lost your twin."

He nodded.

Her eyes conveyed what her mouth could not. Draco watched the exchange with interest.

888

Ginny frowned at the first person who entered the room. Dr. Graves, who insisted on being called Nylon, had asked her to pay close attention to her feelings when she met each of the new people.

The first two people felt like parents. The woman was chubby with her red hair. The man was taller with the same hair but freckles as well. She felt warm and safe when they hugged her.

Next came a tall man with scars across his face and a claw earing. She felt in awe of him yet unbearably angry when she touched his scars.

"My name's Bill." He said, ruffling her hair. She had the feeling he was a brother type. They were all avoiding telling her thier relationships to her.

A fair haired woman, a few years younger than Bill entered the room. Ginny felt slightly irritated by her but mostly just accepting. The way this woman, who called herself Fleur, stood next to Bill she loved him.

A smaller version of Fleur entered, calling herself Gabrielle. There was a big sister feeling that welled in Ginny, the desire to help her out.

A brunette, her hair frizzed out entered with another boy that, if the feelings were right, was her brother. This brother was shorter and younger than Bill. He evicted a feeling of exasperation and warmth. The brunette, who called herself Hermione, felt like a big sister but Ginny knew that wasn't right. Ginny also caught the look Gabrielle threw at the one called Ron when he put his arm around Hermione's waist.

Yet two more red heads, a short one called Charlie who just made her want to hug him and a taller version called George, who pulled at her heart so hard she wanted to cry entered.

Finally her mother stopped them all. "There's two more people you should meet."

Bill helped her out of bed. Physically she was ok and so she was just a little irritated when Ron insisted on helping her. Ginny didn't miss that Gabrielle automatically gravitated to Hermione.

At the other end of the hall were two boys. One with fair hair and the other with darker. Both elicted quick judgement and Ginny smiled.

888

Draco stood as Ron helped Ginny into the hall. Ron introduced them and the red head smiled.

"I remember you." She said, grinning now.

Draco sighed. It had to be Harry she remembered. Certainly not him.

Ginny shook off her brother and ran the short distance that separated her from the two boys. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around...

Draco's neck. She kissed him full on the lips as, stunned, he caught her.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "You're the man I love."

The end...

...Of this chapter. Dear God, can you imagine what my readers would do to me if I dared to end it there? Tune in next time for chapter six!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Misunderstandings

Draco stared at her. On the one hand, he was very happy. Estatic even. Ginny Weasley loved him. LOVED HIM. Ok, so he was making a mountain out of a mole hill, but it was the first time in his life he had ever had something to call his own. Someone he could love that loved him back.

On the other hand... well he was surrounded by reasons, just waiting for Ginny to let him go so they could kill him.

Ginny frowned up at him. "What's wrong?"

Draco opened his mouth only to realize he had no answer. Fortunately Ron beat him to it.

"Ginny! What the hell are you doing?" he shreiked.

Ginny turned to glare at him. "What's your problem?"

"Ginny! You don't love him!" Ron protested.

"I think I do."

"No you don't!"

"Excuse me?" Ginny growled. She released Draco properly and turned fully to face her older brother.

"You don't love him!" Ron repeated.

"I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I bloody well do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"You don't love him because you love me!"

Everyone turned to look at Harry. Ginny walked over to him. "No, I don't."

"But you do!" Harry protested.

"I don't. I did. But not any more." She shook her head. "Not any more."

"Why not?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because I love him."

Ginny turned back to Draco. With one last scornful look at Ron, she pulled him out of the room. "Let's get married," she announced.

Draco blinked, "Alright."

GInny beamed and started pulling him again. He stopped her. "First, tell me my name."

She stared at him, "I... well it's..."

He smiled sadly, "You don't know."

"How can I not know?" she asked quietly.

"Because you've forgotten every thing but how you feel. You know you love me. But you don't know why. When you can answer me that, then I'll marry you."

Ginny bit her lip. "Then let's find out."

He smiled, "Alright. Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy."

She smiled back, "And my name is Ginevra Weasley. You may call me Ginny."

And that was how Draco Malfoy brought Ginny Weasley home.

The end.

Seriously.

You think I'm kidding? No! This is the end of the fic. Stop reading now.

I said stop reading! There's nothing important here! The fic is over! OVER! Do you understand!? Over!

That's it. I'm just not typing any more. What will you do about that?

Still there? Damn.

Oh, and to Randomly Confused: Don't feel bad. We all like Draco better than harry. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Ten Years Later

Ginny snuggled into Draco's arms as Ron came into the living room. He carried a tray of mugs, each steaming with Hot chocolate. He walked around the room, depositing them to the half conscious members. Bill took one with a smile, but let Fleur sleep on. She was pregnant with their second child. Cossette, their first, slept soundly in her fathers's arms. She had vowed to stay awake to see Santa but had drifted off. Draco secretly knew they would all fall asleep down here, before the roaring fire.

Ron moved to Harry and Gabrielle. The diamond Harry had given the younger French girl sparkled in the firelight. All had to wonder if she wasn't suffering a bit of Hero worship, but no one made a fuss. She had been with him for ten years now and they were engaged for the third of this month. Gabrielle laughed as Harry stumbled over another french word but kissed him to make up for it. They took their mugs with smiles and continued their talks.

George was out cold but his wife, the former Nara Graves, took one herself. Their twin sons, Rick and Evan were still going strong and Ron handed them each a glass of warm milk. He knew how his brothers had been and he offered her what little respite he could. Nara and George had hit it off right away after Ginny had recovered. Nara still gave him the evil eye on occasion but they worked wonderfully together.

Charlie and Luna were entwined on the nearest couch, both sleeping. Charlie had a sprig of holly behind one ear and Luna's crown of the plant had slid down her forehead. Charlie had found his hero from the final battle and no one had ever seen him happier.

Ron finally offered mugs to Ginny and Draco. They sat up slightly so they could take them, careful not to wake their own daughter, Morgan as she slept.

It had taken Ginny six months to fully get back her memory. In that time she had gone back and forth between despising Draco for what she remembered and knowing in her heart she loved him. She would never tell him what she found out that made her realize she loved him, but Draco didn't particularly care. She loved him. That was all that mattered. They married almost six years ago, producing Morgan less than a year later.

Ron went forward, sitting down beside his own wife as she sat before the crackling flames. Hermione gave him a smile and took the mug from him.

Draco looked around. Molly and Arthur were upstairs alseep but Draco knew they would be down before long to set the presents up. Draco himself would wait til Ginny nodded off to set their presents under the tree.

Draco leaned back, letting his wife draw lazy circles on his chest. He reached down to touch her belly, where their second child waited for the world. Life could not be better, he decided.

(A/N: Ok, it's really over now. I promise.

To Lynn: Not quite! It is now, though!


End file.
